1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording system and to a communication control method for the recording system.
2. Related Art
Printers and other recording devices are typically connected through a communication interface such as the RS-232C interface to a host computer as the control device, and recording data such as text and images to be recorded to a recording medium, and commands controlling the recording operation, are sent from the host computer to the recording device. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H06-340149.
Due to the limits of the communication speed allowed by the communication interface, transferring large amounts of data, such as the recording data portion of the data and commands that are sent from the host computer to the recording device, to the recording device is time-consuming. The specifications of the communication interface therefore create a bottleneck. However, increasing the communication speed by modifying the specifications of a widely used general-purpose communication interface, or deviating from the specification, results in a loss of versatility, and increasing the speed is therefore difficult. Changing the physical specifications in particular is extremely difficult.